Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen
thumb|right|270px|Eine Büste von Frau Bruns-Schnüttgen im Heimatmuseum zu Ingolstadt. Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen ist eine exzeptionelle Frau mit ungewöhnlichen Talenten. Sie vereint all die positiven Attribute einer modernen Hausfrau in sich und ist dazu noch außergewöhnlich fruchtbar, selbstlos und strebsam. Fähigkeiten Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen kann gleichzeitig eine Mehlschwitze kochen, ihrem Ehemann ins Horn blasen, dabei noch einen Topflappen häkeln und gleichzeitig ein Kreuzworträtsel ausfüllen. Sie hat das besondere Talent, aus all den Sonderangeboten, die sie täglich in den Broschüren der Supermärkte und Schnäppchenmärkte studiert, die günstigsten herauszufinden und spart ihrem hart arbeitenden Ehemann mithilfe dieser Fähigkeit eine Menge Geld. Trifft man eines dieser Exemplare bei einem Sommer- oder Winterschlussverkauf, sollte man sich nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe dieser wild mit ihrer Handtasche um sich schlagenden Furie aufhalten, die auf jeden Fall immer zuerst an den Grabbeltischen der Kaufhäuser ankommen wird, um sich die günstigsten Stücke zu sichern. Da sie aufgrund ihrer angeborenen Sparsamkeit auch bei den Putzmitteln versucht zu sparen, glänzt ihre Küche leider nicht so, wie sie eigentlich sollte; das ist aber auch schon der einzige Makel, den man dieser einzigartigen Frau vorwerfen könnte. Kinder und Erziehung Wird eine Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen einmal schwanger, so begnügt sie sich nicht mit einem Kind - nein, sie wird mindestens Zwillinge gebären, da sie Effizienz und Fleiß für die höchsten Tugenden im Leben hält und zu häufigen Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihrem Gatten aus Gründen der Pietät und Keuschheit zu vermeiden sucht (gilt nicht für den selbstlosen Oralverkehr). Ihre Kinder erzieht Frau Bruns-Schnüttgen nach der klassischen, autoritären Methode, da diese Erziehungsmethode ihrer Meinung nach die wohlerzogensten Kinder hervorbringt und weniger zeitaufwendig ist, als z.B. die antiautoritäre Erziehung. Mit gezielten Handkantenschlägen weist sie ihren Kindern den Weg und unnötiges Gejammer und Gequängel der kleinen Bälger wird mithilfe eines Maulkorbs effektiv unterdrückt. Ausbildung Da Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen sehr früh geheiratet hat, konnte sie nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Hauptschule bis auf einen dreimonatigen VHS-Kursus in Hauswirtschaften und Topflappenhäkeln keine weitere Ausbildung mehr absolvieren. Durch diesen Kursus erlangte sie aber alle grundlegenden Kenntnisse für ihre Aufgaben als Hausfrau und Mutter, alles weitere brachte sie sich autodidaktisch und mithilfe eines Fernstudiums bei, während dem sie lernte, wie man Haushaltsgeräte richtig bedient, die Ölheizung des Einfamilienhauses einstellt und einen Pürrierstab korrekt benutzt. Aussehen Ein gewöhnliches Exemplar einer Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen sieht absolut durchschnittlich aus. Ihre Gesichtszüge können gelegentlich leicht verzerrt anmuten, was in der anstrengenden Dauerbelastung ihres Alltagslebens begründet liegt. Frau Bruns-Schnüttgen trägt in der Regel konservative Kleidung, Mieder und gelegentlich auch Kopftücher, damit der Wind ihr nicht die violette Perücke aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert vom Haupte fegt. Da sie ständig damit beschäftigt ist, sich um die Belange und Bedürfnisse anderer Menschen - insbesondere denen ihres Ehemanns und ihrer Kinder - zu kümmern, kommt Frau Bruns-Schnüttgen nicht wirklich dazu, sich angemessen zu pflegen, weshalb ihre äußere Erscheinung insgesamt leicht ranzig und verlebt anmutet. Sie selbst gönnt sich höchstens mal ein Stück Kernseife vom Schlecker-Markt und lässt an ihre Haut ansonsten nur Wasser, Ejakulat und Suppe. Hobbys Frau Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen liebt es, sich am Nachmittag in ihrer Hollywoodschaukel im Garten des Einfamilienhauses bei einer gemütlichen Tasse Tee sitzend, die Vogelgesänge der hiesigen Möhrengeier anzuhören sowie Fliegen und anderes Ungeziefer mit ihrer Fliegenklatsche ins jenseits zu befördern. In diesen Momenten ist Frau Bruns-Schnüttgen ganz bei sich und unendlich glücklich. Wenn es ihr dann auch noch gelingt, ein Kreuzworträtsel aus der drei Monate alten Hörzu vollständig zu lösen, ohne dabei ihren Mann fragen zu müssen, ist sie vollends beglückt und meint, den Himmel auf Erden zu erleben. Einmal in der Woche trifft sie sich mit ihrer einzigen Freundin aus alten Schulzeiten und bespricht den nötigsten Klatsch und Tratsch bei einem oder zwei gepflegten Likörchen. Bei diesen konspirativen Treffen werden auch die neusten Spartipps fürs Einkaufen und ausgefallene Techniken für den Oralverkehr mit ihren Ehemännern ausgetauscht. Sobald die Busenfreundin die Küche der Frau Bruns-Schnüttgen betritt, schreit sie in der Regel entrüstet auf: "Deine Küche hat aber auch schon mal mehr geglänzt", was bei der Dame des Hauses umgehend zu nervösen Gesichtsflecken führt, die nur durch die Einnahme hochdosierten Valiums und noch mehr Likörchen wieder beseitigt werden können. Namensgebung Der Doppelname Bruns-Schnüttgen enstand aus dem Bedürfnis der Frau Schnüttgen, einen kleinen Restbestandteil ihrer Identität mit in die lebenslange Ehe zu nehmen. Durch das Tragen eines Doppelnamens verhindert die gute Frau zumindest äußerlich die totale Symbiose mit ihrem Ehemann Herr Bruns (der sich geweigert hat, diesen verunstaltenden Doppelnamen anzunehmen) und kann sich somit einbilden, sie sei trotz Ehe und Aufopferung für ihren Herrn ein klein wenig bei sich geblieben. Den bemitleidenswerten Vornamen Roswitha hat Frau Bruns-Schnüttgen allerdings von ihren hoffnungslos verspießten Eltern verpasst bekommen, die sich nach ihrer Geburt nur schwer zwischen Maria, Hannelore und Roswitha entscheiden konnten und letztendlich würfelten, um den Vornamen ihrer Tochter festzulegen. Vorkommen In jeder deutschen Stadt gibt es mindestens fünf Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgens, in manchen ländlich gelegenen Dörfern und Ortschaften leben sogar bis an die dreihundert Exemplare. Die größte Bruns-Schnüttgen-Dichte findet man im Sauerland und in Oberbayern, dicht gefolgt von Baden-Württemberg und Sachsen-Anhalt. Trivia James Brown, der Godfather of Soul widmete all den Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgens dieser Welt seinen Welterfolg "SEX MASHINE." Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Gesellschaft Kategorie:Menschen